User talk:Slayingthehalcyon
Dargonspore What do you mean?--Kyurem147 (talk) 16:43, April 16, 2014 (UTC) In way, but I don't leave them like that. I make improvements.--Kyurem147 (talk) 17:08, April 16, 2014 (UTC) FOB Hey, after the finals of Sinnoh, it will be Unova Pokémon that will be featured. Considering that it has the most number of Pokémon, it would be good to amplify the template to allow Double Battles (to have two on two), just for this season. Energy ''X'' 22:18, April 16, 2014 (UTC) ... Sorry, but I don't remember which one I put a comment on. Ellis99 (talk) 08:24, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Yooo I guess someone fixed it now xD -- My ProfileTalk to me 06:16, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Accent E Listen, can you tell me how to do that accent on the e? I can't figure out how to do that with my keyboard. Not to sound pressuring, but I need to know, stat! Golden Latias 6 21:01, May 5, 2014 (UTC)GoldenLatias6 I tried it. But... I don't have an option button on my keyboard. And I did the other way around, but everytime I do it, Google Chrome Help just pops up in the next tab. Is there another way or is there another way to explain it? I really, really, really need to know! Golden Latias 6 21:30, May 5, 2014 (UTC)GoldenLatias6 FOB How about you do this week's battle? I am getting a bit tired, since I have to set up. Energy ''X'' 21:36, May 5, 2014 (UTC) A two-on-two battle of Generation V Pokémon. Best to use ones that have an optimal performance in pair, to boost their power. Energy ''X'' 22:15, May 5, 2014 (UTC) : This week. So far, Sawk, Throh, Gothitelle and Duosion have been used. Other Gen V Pokémon can be used. Energy ''X'' 22:30, May 5, 2014 (UTC) LOOKING TO BECOME A ADMINISTRATOR Im looking to become an admin so i was wondering how long it took you if you would please help me. Munylo15 (talk) 13:58, May 7, 2014 (UTC)Munylo15 To:Professor Slayingthehalcyon From Trainer Micah Hello Professor Slayingthehalcyon, This is Trainer Micah a user of the wikia hello i thought i'd let you know i am active if needed so you know sir... As for the message by Munylo15 ^ the message directly above this one please ignore his request message for admin so you know.. I'll chat with him for you if you'd like? I've noticed as a user how hard it is to become one admin on this wikia as for myself i'll show you the experience need from myself a user like: Being active, editing alot & so on so you know sir if you need anything from me let me know okay so you kinda know & everything... Chat with you soon Professor Slaying..Trainer Micah (talk) 14:48, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Hi! Hi, my friend Energy X told me you are in charge of the main page. If you are, I was wondering if you could change the page so it doesn't have boarders but instead something similar to this site's layout, http://pokemonmysterydungeon.wikia.com/wiki/Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Wiki, with it's headers being like that, but in the colour of blue or navy. P.S. Reason why I say this is because the main page maybe neat but, it's bland colourless and a bit boring. Yours Thankfully Ellis99 (talk) 19:14, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Here you go } If you would like to know to code, just edit my post to see the coding. Ellis99 15:15, May 16, 2014 (UTC) I don't get it... What are you trying to say. Ellis99 16:25, May 16, 2014 (UTC) I Get You Unfortunatly I can't since I'm not an admin and it says I don't have permission. Your Right I completely forgot, thanks. Ellis99 16:36, May 16, 2014 (UTC) KF You should ban Krapface indefinitely, he has completely vandalized the Law & Order site and MY OWN user page on that site. Darth Kieduss the Wise (talk) 18:50, May 17, 2014 (UTC) The Main Page Template What do you think of it Template:Main Page/Sandbox, of course it's not finished since I need to make a FOBWinners sandbox template and another sandbox template. Ellis99 21:22, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Main Page/Sandbox As I said, it isn't finished as of yet. Ellis99 22:06, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Here is the finished template Here it is, Template:Main Page/Sandbox Ellis99 12:52, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Yeah I know, but I don't know what's wrong with it since I have tried nearly everything to get rid of that black thing. Ellis99 17:36, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Main Page I think it is now finished. Ellis99 17:52, May 18, 2014 (UTC) FoB I tried to fix the template to show two images at once (parameters containing a and b letters in middle of words), but I failed. Could you correct that, please? Energy ''X'' 23:09, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Hey! You didn't respond to my message about my finished Main Page Template. Ellis99 16:59, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Here you go then This is it. Ellis99 17:08, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Sorry about before, me being obnoxious, its just that the 'And?' came off to me as being a bit cocky, but thanks anyway. Ellis99 17:13, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Really? Ok, and thanks. P.S. Haven't been a big fan of Disney World & Land. Ellis99 17:21, May 21, 2014 (UTC) True True. Ellis99 17:26, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Hi Could you reinstate the news section in the main page in between Chat and Featured Pokemon, since I have been updating it with current information on Pokemon news. Ellis99 13:43, May 24, 2014 (UTC) I I mean exactly what it says. Ellis99 14:07, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Well... In the past, Energy X told me that there was a News column, and I was wondering if you could put it on the Main page between the Chat and Featured Pokémon of the Month segments of the page, on the left. Ellis99 14:12, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Here is... An example Template:Main Page/Sandbox, notice the difference between the current and my version of the right column of the page. Ellis99 14:16, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey you never messaged me back. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow 18:47, May 27, 2014 (UTC) It was for putting this on the Main Page, here is what I want it to look like Template:Main Page/Sandbox, it is in the left column of the page. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow 19:15, May 27, 2014 (UTC) I mean the right column. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow 19:17, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Oops.../Please don`t bann me. I thought this was a fanon wiki. For my recent edits, please don`t bann me. It was a mistake. ~~Gamemaxter :)|= (After your reply) I`m not sure if you could fix this, but every page I create on ANY pokemon fanon wiki (or at least the 2 I tried...) somehow ends up being a page on here. PLEASE fix this. ~~Gamemaxter :)|= Blog Have you heard the news? Yes, Ellis99 is starting to add news. You should congratulate him. In addition, you could suggest if anything is missing. Energy ''X'' 19:51, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Templates I was wondering if it was possible you could minimize templates, i.e Pokémon IL char, templates similar to this. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow 21:46, June 9, 2014 (UTC) : He means to minimize navboxes (to make the hide/show button to appear on the right upper end). This one, like many, does not have the option to be compressed and a css. script needs to enable that. Energy ''X'' 22:35, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Doesn't matter I found a method and just ignore what I said. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow 07:21, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey plz help me Slayingthehalycon. I am being attacked by another user. -FatCat23476 :) (talk) 18:11, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Votes Well, tomorrow I will nominate a lot of users for PokePower (since it requires more members). Not sure if I should do each request separately, since there are several users who would become members, though I am still waiting for a few to reply whether they want to or not. Also, I think it is best to King Marth 64's rollback request to an end. It passed nearly a month since I nominated him. Energy ''X'' 19:49, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Votes Well, I made the nominations. When will the vote end, and what about King Marth's request? Energy ''X'' 23:56, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Chat There are a number of things to discuss, so I'd like if you could be in the chat. Energy ''X'' 20:15, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Chat Chat's disabled, I see. Ah well. And one final news is that I have gotten 20 000 edits. Huh. Energy ''X'' 21:15, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Merging Hi, I would like to ask on your views on merging with Pokémon Adventures. Please message me with a response. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow! 16:07, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Adminships Hey, do you remember about the merge? Well, we got one admin there and he seems to agree with the merge (from Mystery Dungeon Wiki). The deal is that you should give him admin rights. Maybe too sudden, I know, but I could use an admin by my side. Plus, if he is not active, you could revoke the user rights. I do hope, however, it won't come to that. Energy ''X'' 14:53, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Well, the users are Yoponot and that should be given admin tools. Energy ''X'' 16:03, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Locations Could you delete Sword of the Vale, Absentia Natural Park, Pokémon Baccer World Cup and Alternate Dimension. Please help me.--Kyurem147 (talk) 10:30, June 22, 2014 (UTC) ---- I disagree with this deletion because they need to be created--''Monfernape_If any problem?'' 18:33, June 22, 2014 (UTC) TCG Are there any templates that serve for the Trading Card Game? We found a (dead) Wiki which has a few oddities from that section. Energy ''X'' 14:37, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Users It is time to give Yoponot and Remaai the admin rights. Not only because they are admins at Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Wiki, but would need to import pages here (which admins can only do). Energy ''X'' 14:22, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Thank uDownfur (talk) 13:17, July 2, 2014 (UTC)Downfur Bot request When you have time, would you mind using your bot to do a few things? There's a lot of stuff in here (mostly files) that need deleting. Also, some links/categories that need fixing: Generation VI Pokémon artworks → Category:Generation VI Pokémon artwork Generation V Pokémon artworks → Category:Generation V Pokémon artwork Category:Generation V Pokémon artworks → Category:Generation V Pokémon artwork Category:Generation IV Pokémon artworks → Category:Generation IV Pokémon artwork Category:Generation III Pokémon artworks → Category:Generation III Pokémon artwork Category:Generation II Pokémon artworks → Category:Generation II Pokémon artwork Category:Generation I Pokémon artworks → Category:Generation I Pokémon artwork Thanks --Shockstorm (talk) 04:43, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Ah, can you do these tasks with the bot as well? Remove Sinnoh, Johto, Hoenn, Rival and this category from the pages? (There are already existing categories, which are under the same pages.) Delete files tagged for deletion. There might be more bot work required, but don't know of anything else at the moment. Oh, and it is best if you review this user request. Energy ''X'' 14:12, July 7, 2014 (UTC) :Shockstorm: So far I can't get the artworks to change, >.< I'm still trying to figure out how to do categories, but I have a friend that should be able to help with that. :EX: Okay so my bot has decided that it's going to give me an error message and say that the pages aren't in those categories, and so it won't let me remove the categories from the page.... >.< I can help hand edit categories out if need be, but I will be attempting to get my friend to see if he can't run his bot, or if he can show me what to do. >.< Is Rismosis your bot? If so, your bot is deleting some pages, like Vaporeon and Eevee (which have been restored back). Energy ''X'' 16:46, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Damn. Your bot glitches out. It deleted Vaporeon and Eevee pages... twice! Energy ''X'' 20:36, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. Although if you're not able to get some of the stuff to work, it's not a big deal. --Shockstorm (talk) 21:42, July 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Hi there. Slay has asked me to use his bot account to help out real fast so by request of User:Shockstorm I’m running Rismosis through to delete the unused files. Any questions let me know :) ::«Corey» 01:38, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :::Okay, I’ve gone ahead and moved the categories listed at the top of the section, I have also gone through and deleted all the pages contained within Category:Candidates for deletion. :::I’m currently removing Sinnoh, Johto, Hoenn, Rival and Pokemon in the Kalos Pokedex from all pages as requested by User:Energy X. :::If anyone has any questions about these edits please leave them on my talk page. :::Thanks! :::«Corey» 02:20, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Explanation Well, it's great to see he's making false accusations behind my back (I see his posts on Community Central now). I explained things to him on his talk page in detail, but I'll elaborate in regards to what he claims. He marked those pages for deletion because he wanted to basically claim them as his own - this is made clear through his discussions with Energy X and Dragonspore in his archive. It was not because he felt there wasn't enough information - that's an excuse he created after I pointed this behavior out to Energy X. There were multiple cases of him pestering admins (as you know, since he contacted you) to deleted pages, and this has been an ongoing problem for several months. It wasn't that they needed to be deleted - he simply has an obsession with "owning" certain articles. I realized this when I was minding my own business, fixing some image categories. With no explanation, he was reverting my edits, even going so far as to blank pages. He wanted to keep "his" original category, even though it had terrible grammar and didn't make sense. At first, all he said was "don't interfere". Until then I didn't realize he had this obsession with "owning" stuff, so it was confusing. Then I looked at his talk page and realized he has done things like this 10+ times at the least. And to be clear, this all started when he reverted my edits simply because he wanted to keep "his" category. Otherwise I wouldn't have noticed his behavior then. He has lied to myself and others frequently, so I'm not surprised by what he's saying now. Right after I posted on Energy X's talk page, he realized he might get blocked again and pretended to act more conciliatory towards me, asking "Can we talk calmly about all this?". He certainly wasn't interested in that before I brought things to Energy's attention. This is all on top of reverting a new user's legitimate edits, blanking pages, and removing someone else's message on another person's talk page. So I have a hard time taking him at his word. Also, you might be interested in these two threads - he was trying to see if he could adopt this wiki. He actually wanted to see if he could "own" this wiki's content, you can see for yourself. I'm not concerned about his accusations against me, but I am irritated by this little game he's been playing on people. --Shockstorm (talk) 23:03, July 9, 2014 (UTC) :Wow, didn't realise he was that much persistent. Anyway, I actually told him that he should insert the "artworks" category, before Shockstorm told me that was not even a real word (Silly me!). I told Kyurem to insert the new category, but I am not certain why would he listen. Everthing considered, it is a shame he had to be blocked, considering he is a good editor in making character articles. But it would be a greater shame to let him continue tag articles for deletion when it is not needed. Energy ''X'' 23:35, July 9, 2014 (UTC)